


upon the rooftop

by Colorkiller



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 15:42:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20584955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colorkiller/pseuds/Colorkiller
Summary: essentially just some shameless, indulgent smut with a hint of a plot line, but not much.  sometime after bobby and MC finally get to couple back up, they have a nice moment (or more) up on the rooftop terrace.  (inspired by some redditors talking about what they'd like out of those pesky gem scenes)





	upon the rooftop

He’s the most beautiful thing she’s ever seen in her life. Illuminated by fairy lights and the moonlight on the roof terrace, he straddles her, leaning down slowly to kiss her neck. 

How did they get up here? She wondered vaguely, watching Bobby from half lidded, desire drunk eyes. He cups her hips, and she can’t help but allow a moan of pleasure to escape her lips. 

She can’t help it that he knows her weaknesses and exploits them, but tonight she wants to find his weaknesses. He hasn’t relented on his neck kissing, his fingers dancing down her hips to her thighs. He slides them under her skirt, letting them trail to her inner thighs. She’s trembling, practically melted into a puddle beneath him on the bench. 

“Bobby,” she breathes, trying to push him away feebly. He doesn’t let up, but she feels his lips curl into a smile against the side of her neck before he sinks his teeth in. The juxtaposition between pain and pleasure has her mewling in pleasure, and almost all is forgotten. 

She pushes him back, stronger this time, and stands before him on unsteady legs. He’s smirking, she’s never seen this look before, but they both know that in this moment, he holds the power. She wants to turn the tables. She grabs his arms, steadying herself for just a moment before turning him and pushing him onto the bench. 

She trails a finger up his side as she leans in to kiss his neck, trailing her lips up to his ear. She nibbles on his earlobe before darting a pointed tongue into the shell of his ear. He gasps, and his breath is coming in sharper and faster than before. She’s straddling him, grinding her hips into him as she works on the other side of his neck, all while her hands continue their travels up and down his body. She tugs at the buttons of his shirt impatiently, hiking her skirt above her hips so that she can have more freedom.

She meets his eyes, which are half lidded. He looks positively drunk in this moment, she thinks, and she slowly rocks her hips back and forth. This elicits a soft moan, and he reaches back to unzip her dress. She grabs his hands, narrowing her eyes. She puts a long finger to his lips, and his eyes widen at her. He bites his lip, trying hard not to allow any moans or gasps to come out. 

She reaches down between them to undo his belt, and then his shorts, and he lifts himself just enough so that he can shimmy out of them. Now all that separates them is his boxers and her flimsy silk panties. MC wastes no time, grinding against him. She presses herself against him, maneuvering herself so that his manhood is positioned against her clit. Even with fabric separating their skin, it feels amazing.

As she grinds in his lap, she finishes unbuttoning his shirt, but she doesn’t let him take it off. Instead, she uses it as leverage, or maybe more to steady herself, as she continues to tease him. He’s panting, and sweat beads on his forehead. 

“How much did you miss me?” She whispers in his ear, and he moans softly.

“So...damn...much,” he manages to say between breaths. She tilts his face up to hers, bringing her lips close to his, never ceasing her rhythm. He tries to bridge the gap, but she places a hand on his chest. She lets her nose brush against his before leaning back, ceasing the motions of her hips. He can’t stop himself from grabbing her hips, trying desperately to move her against him in the rhythm she’d just perfected. 

“MC...you’re killing me.” He pouts, his chest rising and falling quickly. She bites her lip, pulling his hands off of her hips. 

“Just wait until we get out of here,” she breathes, and another moan escapes his lips just at the mere thought of what they might get up to once the cameras stop following them. She feels him twitch between her thighs, and she grins, licking her lips. 

“But do I ever have a treat for you, babe.” She grabs the blanket Bobby brought along with them, pulling it around her and over her head. She trails kisses down his neck, to the freckles on his chest, and then down his belly. He trembles a little, inhaling sharply from between his teeth. 

“That tickles,” he murmurs, and she looks up from his belly button. 

“This won’t tickle,” she says, licking her lips seductively. His eyes widen in surprise as she pulls his underwear down. Without another word, she takes him in her mouth, alternating between bringing her lips all the way down his shaft and laving him with a soft tongue. 

He can’t keep quiet, and his moans and gasps of delight are pure music to her ears. He tangles his fingers through her hair, and though he tries to draw in deep breaths, he can’t control himself. 

“Oh my god, MC, you have to stop!” He begs, and she kisses his tip before looking up at him with half lidded eyes. 

“Why?” Her voice is husky and low. 

“Because if you don’t, I might just wake the whole villa up.” He’s breathing heavily again, and she grins mischievously before turning her attention back to his manhood. He gently pulls her head up, shaking his head. “I’m begging you, MC,” he whispers. “You’re just way too good at that.” 

“But, Bobby...” she trails off, and he shakes his head. She bites her lip before leaning down to search through his pockets. She finds what she’s looking for quickly and holds it up to him. “Can it be time for this?” She asks, her voice still husky with desire. 

“You don’t even have to ask,” he says, his face flushed a deep red. She hands the condom over to him to let him do the hard work of rolling it on. Once he’s ready, she wraps the blanket around herself like a cape, making sure their lower halves are covered. She’s too impatient to take off her panties, so she just pushes them aside so she can sheathe him inside of her. 

He moans loudly, and she hastily covers his mouth, her eyes sparkling mischievously. He licks the palm of her hand, and she replaces it with her lips, kissing him passionately as she grinds against him. It feels so much better with him inside of her, and from the look on Bobby’s face, she can tell he agrees wholeheartedly. 

He digs his fingers into her hips, helping her continue her rhythm. She brushes his hands away as if to tell him she’s still in control, and he loops the fingers of one hand around the back of her bra, sort of like a handle, while the fingers of his other hand seek out her clit. As he meets his target, she moans, her eyes rolling back in her head as she falls back slightly. 

He uses her bra to keep her steady while he continues rubbing her clit with his free hand. Her body shakes against him, but he knows this isn’t it. He starts thrusting upward into her as her motions slow to a near stop, and she all but cries out his name. He tries to find her mouth with his, but can only seem to reach her neck. 

He’s suddenly in a frenzy of passion, trying to drive her to her release while simultaneously making his wait. Without warning, she clenches down around him, her body shuddering as she cries out in pleasure. “Oh my god, oh my god,” she breathes as she grabs his hand and collapses against him. He keeps thrusting, and she kisses his neck before whispering in his ear. 

“I want to make you feel good,” she breathes, and that’s all it takes. He shoves his face into her neck, using it to stifle his groan as he finishes. 

“Fuck,” he murmurs, and she falls limp astride him. It takes them a while to catch their breath, and he holds her carefully, as though she’s a rare painting. She buries her face in Bobby’s chest, but he realizes that her shoulders are shaking as though she’s crying. 

“MC?” He cups her cheek, gently lifting her face so he can see her. Her eyes are closed, but there are indeed tears rolling down her cheeks. “Are you alright? Did I hurt you?” He asks, eyes huge with worry. Her eyes open and she shakes her head no. 

“I’m fine, Bobby!” She laughs, brushing her tears away hastily. “I guess I just…” Her face is beet red under the moonlight. “I got overcome with emotion.” She sniffles, taking a deep, shuddering breath.

“Are you sure you’re alright?” He furrows his brow, and she nods vigorously. She shifts and gets off of his lap. He pulls on his clothes hastily while she perches on the bench, staring out over the hills. He sits beside her, pulling her into his arms. She melts against his body, breathing low. 

“I don’t think I’ve ever had that happen before.” She bites her lip. 

“I feel like that’s the kind of thing you don’t forget, MC,” he teases, and she giggles. 

“Alright, I was just embarrassed by it, I guess. I’m not really the crying type…” she trails off. 

“MC, it’s alright, it’s nothing to be embarrassed by.” He tilts her head up toward his. “If anything, you’re even more beautiful to me, now.” He admits, before leaning forward to kiss her. She threads her arms around his neck, pulling herself closer to him. 

“You haven’t made a single joke this entire time, Bobby, I’m shocked.” She tells him suddenly. 

“I can be serious! Sometimes…” he winks at her, and she buries her face back in his chest. They hear a soft rapping at the door, and they both turn to look. “Who is it?” He frowns, and MC leaps to her feet, tugging her dress down as she bounds to the door. 

She opens it, and Chelsea walks onto the terrace. “Are you two done yet!?” She exclaims, but not too loudly. MC blushes as they walk over to Bobby. 

“Yeah, I think we are…” he looks over to MC. “Unless she bribes me for round two.” 

“We’ll wake the whole villa if I get my way.” MC grins. 

“You already did!” Chelsea shakes her head, pretending to be mad. 

“Oh no…” MC frowns, glaring at Bobby. 

“Don’t look at me! I told you to stop!” He throws his hands up in mock exasperation. Chelsea giggles. 

“Did they send you up here to shut us up?” MC asks, blushing furiously. Chelsea giggles again. 

“Something like that.” She shrugs and turns to leave. “I’ll see you downstairs!” She says over her shoulder. MC turns back to Bobby, who is at least as red as she is, if not more. 

“Oh my god, Bobby,” She breathes, covering her face with her hands. 

“We just have to own it, MC!” He returns. “Walk down there like ‘Yeah, we had sex, what of it?’” He stands up and swaggers around in an exaggerated fashion, and MC bursts into laughter. 

“Stop it!” She leaps to her feet, dragging him downstairs. “Let’s go to bed!” 

Once they’re changed for bed, they enter the bedroom together. As soon as they walk in, the room erupts with cheers. MC and Bobby both blush furiously, yet again. Bobby clutches MC’s hand in his as they make their way to their bed. 

“Get it in, Bobby!” Gary calls out triumphantly, and Bobby lobs a pillow at his head. It connects, and Gary swears under his breath. “Oy!” 

“We’re just happy you’re happy!” Hope calls to MC, who blushes even deeper. 

“Thanks, guys, but I’m exhausted.” 

“After what we heard, not surprising!” Lottie chimes in, to whoops and hollers from the boys. 

“Oh my god.” MC breathes. Bobby just shakes his head and squeezes her shoulder as they climb into bed. 

“Goodnight, everyone!” He calls, and eventually the cheers die down. After a while, the room is quiet other than some snoring. Bobby cradles MC in his arms, and she sighs contentedly. 

“Totally worth it,” she says. He nods, running his fingers down her back. 

“Agreed.” He wraps a strand of her hair around his finger. “But I really can’t wait to have you all to myself, MC,” he murmurs against her neck, and she shivers in delight. 

“Me too, Bobby.” She falls asleep in his arms, feeling safe and comfortable once again. Whatever the future may bring, she was happy to face it with Bobby at her side.


End file.
